


atta girl prequel

by babytofu



Category: Glee, emma pillsbury - Fandom, sue sylvester - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Smut, drunk, office smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babytofu/pseuds/babytofu
Summary: we go back to the first time emma found herself in sue’s office, both drunk and apparently needy(for the lovely anon who requested a prequel to atta girl, thank you!!!)
Relationships: Emma Pillsbury/Sue Sylvester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	atta girl prequel

“I can’t believe I got more drunk at this high school prom than I did at my own, and I’m not even a student.” Emma chortled, a soft red hue was on her face.

“Every year I guard that punch bowl with my award-winning, huntress eye but to no avail. If they’re gonna disrespect my punch, I might as well enjoy it, too.” She glared but she couldn’t hold in her seriousness, breaking into a weak laugh watching the way Emma’s eyes - even more awake than usual - scrunched into a childish grimace. 

They weren’t drunk. Sure, they couldn’t stop giggling in Sue’s office mid way through the junior prom, they were actually having a conversation without wanting to kill each other, Sue had pulled down the front zip of her extra formal silver tracksuit to alleviate the heat rising up her chest, and Emma was sitting in the corner of the room with her knees tucked into her chest, chuckling up at Sue who was twirling around the room but - they insisted they weren’t drunk.

“So, Esmerelda, where is your cotton-headed, vest-wearing, rap-gentrifying, christmas elf-landlord husband?” Sue blubbered, not with the smooth and almost scripted-sounding pith she usually had.

“He’s dancing! With teenagers! Just like he always does!” Emma sighed over dramatically; the two had only discovered tonight that Emma seemed to be the theatrical drunk: not quite weepy, but not quite joyous, with an overzealous hand gesture and facial expression accompanying her every word as if she was performing for the people in the back row of a theatre.

“That’s because he’s a creep, Edema.” Sue retorted.

“Oh, come on, Sue. That’s not even a name!” Emma blurted out before breaking into a burst of laughter. She cracked too, her head falling back while clutching her chest dramatically. Emma shuffled out from her little corner between the wall and Sue’s filing cabinet, rising to her feet and hobbling her way over to Sue who was standing, tall, in the middle of the room. She looked up at Sue and cocked her head to the side.

“You’re very tall.” Emma whispered simply.

“Mmm-hmm.” 

“It’s very attractive.” Emma slurred.

“Well, okay, I think that’s enough.” She chuckled garishly.

“No, seriously.” Emma’s brows were furrowed and her head was still tilted to the side, that very overly theatrical aura about her as she studied Sue with a very serious, inspector-like demeanour. “You’re very attractive.”

Sue thought she must have been joking. After all, Sue Sylvester had somehow been pathetically stood up by one Will Schuester so anything was possible.

Emma looked intently at the front of Sue’s track jacket, the zip lowered and open down to her sternum; it wasn’t far from Emma’s eye level now that she had fumbled out of her heels for better balance.

Sue let out a quiet, dizzy-sounding chuckle before the look Emma gave her made her stomach drop - Emma’s eyes were sultry now, open wide but holding all the effect of heavy bedroom eyes, glittering now that Sue was paying more attention. She giggled.

“Do you think I’m attractive?” Emma murmured, sounding genuinely intrigued to hear the answer.

“I think you look like a little golden marmoset who just found out its mother got shot with a poison dart - but my vision isn’t great right now so, why the hell not.” She managed to string out, impressed with the lack of concentration it took to put it together this time.

Emma thought she might try to lean up and kiss Sue but she panicked, scared that she wouldn’t be able to reach her and would make herself look silly for trying.

“Are you too drunk to want to touch me, or just drunk enough?” Emma drawled out, the back of her thighs against the front of Sue’s desk now. Sue hesitated, the great hope she held onto that Emma wouldn’t remember a thing tomorrow was clouding over the fact that she was genuinely considering some sloppy, sapphic action with a mentally ill, fragile-boned high school guidance counsellor she had practically bullied for years, who somehow looked incredibly tempting in that moment, much to Sue’s disappointment.

“Oh, what the hell.” Sue exclaimed. Emma fumbled messily to sit herself down back onto Sue’s desk, scrambling to make space for herself and knocking pens in every direction as she got herself comfortable, her legs dangling. She practically squealed when firm hands took hold of both of her ankles and pivoted her whole body so that the length of her body lay across the full length of the table, trophies dropping to the ground now but, somehow, Sue didn’t even care. She didn’t have a clue what was going on, other than the fact that she had a tiny, grinning redhead sprawled across her desk while the bass of some edgy pop song thumped in the background.

“What are we doing, Sue?” Emma gasped through a playful giggle.

“Shut up.” Sue spat before smirking and letting her hands messily find their way up Emma’s knee length skirt. Emma was laying back, propping herself up on her elbows and watching intently (and dizzily) at the way Sue scrambled to find Emma’s underwear. She pulled them down to Emma’s ankles and the redhead shook her legs so that they fell to the ground unceremoniously. Emma sat up now, letting her own hands make quick work of the buttons that went down her front, and sliding her blouse off of her shoulders to find their way to the floor along with her underwear.

“What? I’m warm.” Emma exclaimed seriously before breaking into girlish laughter. She took one look at Sue standing at her feet beside the desk, and she laid back, feeling her back against the cold wood of the desk, making her hiss slightly at the sensation. Neither of them had a clue what they were doing but they seemed to share some sort of mutual, telepathic idea that they had both gone too far to turn back now.

“What do you want me to do?” Sue looked stuck, scratching her head curiously, definitely distracted by her first real glance down at the sparkling pinkness between Emma’s legs.

“Just,” Emma breathed nervously. “Just do to me what you would want to do to yourself.”

Sue’s stomach dropped once again. Could it be that her drunkenness was fading away and she was actually feeling ridiculously attracted to Emma right now and the way that request sunk hard, burning deep into her pelvis? No way. She was definitely just drunk, that’s all, she thought.

“Hm. How about that.” Sue muttered. Emma stared at the ceiling as she laid back on the desk with her legs slightly parted - there were white dots dancing around her vision - oblivious to whatever Sue was doing, so she almost jumped out of her skin when she felt a firm finger pressing against her clit.

“Oh, god. Okay.” Emma grunted.

“You want whatever I would do to myself? Buckle up, Emilia.”

Sue’s fingers found Emma’s slick wetness before one long, strong finger slipped itself into Emma’s body, followed by a second one before Emma had even had the chance to let out her first choked cry. Her eyes shot open with panic as Sue stretched out her core casually. She couldn’t even bear to look at Sue, she refused to believe that this was happening. Emma was sore around Sue’s fingers, her muscles quivered as the tightness gave way and stung hard. Sue curled her fingers slightly against Emma’s insides and the smaller girl let out a soft gagging noise, clearly nauseated by the sudden sensation.

“Okay, that hurts a lot but I really, really don’t want you to stop.” Emma whined, slurring each word in a ditsy haze.

“You sure?” Sue asked.

“Yeah.” Emma mouthed, shutting her eyes tight and nodding as she began to push her hips against Sue’s fingers which had frozen still as she looked down to listen to Emma. Sue felt a pressure building between her own legs. A panting redhead in nothing but a bra and a skirt was laying on her desk, fucking herself cautiously against Sue’s own hands, and it was driving her insane. But Sue only wanted to give. No matter how much the sight of Emma sprawled out with Sue’s index and middle finger pumping slowly in and out of her hole turned her on, there was absolutely no way she was going to let anyone give her pleasure and get to see Sue breaking and coming undone. Not a chance. She was too proud.

She struggled to catch her breath now. She felt her face burning up but she kept composure, forcing a straight face to cover the hungry look that was beginning to creep out. Emma seemed comatose now, slow, long groans fading into harsh yelps as she writhed beneath Sue who was fingering her deeper now, finding a steady pace in and out that had Emma pushing her hips up and out to make sure each movement found - that - exact spot that made her quiver. Sue’s hand was beginning to tire but it was nothing compared to the nausea in her stomach that burned up her throat and practically begged her to touch herself. She didn’t know if it was the cheap vodka that whichever pimply teenager had spiked her punch with, but she could feel herself throbbing as she watched Emma rock her hips and writhe around on the desk in her own little world, feeling herself getting filled up  
over and over without even questioning what was happening and who was facilitating it. 

“Oh yeah, just like that.”

Sue was going to break. She almost pulled her fingers out of Emma in protest but she couldn’t. Emma’s hands were lifting from their placement flat against the desk and Sue’s breath hitched, wondering where Emma was going to put them. She waited - the only sound in the room Emma’s sharp moans and a dull pulsing in her ears - and Sue swore she could have cried when she saw Emma’s hand trace its way down her body and settle between her legs right above the fingers that Sue was pushing deep inside of her. She didn’t break her pace but she threw her head back in disbelief when Emma started circling her own clit, letting out a filthy cry in response to the dual sensation she had clearly needed so badly. Sue was livid. 

‘How dare she get to feel like this while I have to stand here and watch, ignoring what I want for myself? This is abysmal.’ Sue screamed inside her own head.

“Oh, my God, Sue. So good.” Emma was babbling and biting her lip and wailing.

That was it. Sue was panting now; rage mixed with a disgustingly insatiable arousal that did nothing but make the rage even worse. Her breath was so erratic that Emma could only assume that Sue was taking care of herself, too, surely with her hands down her pants by now. Why else would she be making such a racket with her breath? But she wasn’t. She just couldn’t take it.

Sue had had enough. She pulled her fingers out of Emma harshly and she paced across to the other side of the room, her entire body stinging with fury and lust and humiliation. Her body was turned to face the wall and the only sensory input she got from Emma was a harsh whine at the loss of sensation inside of her body, but hungry pants now and she clearly made harsh work of her own clit, desperate now to get enough speed and pleasure to make up for Sue leaving her to herself. Her body contorted and the moans she was making were unforgivable. Sue’s whole body vibrated as she stood, frozen, on the other side of the room facing away from the girl fucking herself on her desk.

This kind of feeling was so new for Emma. The alcohol and the feeling of giving a performance added a foreign but luxurious element to her pleasure that made her head spin hard and her hips buck out of control against her shaking hand. 

She knew Emma was coming now; sharp groans were desperate cries and she heard a hand slamming down against the table, fading into needy wails and erratic breathing.

“Oh, my God.” Emma cried. “Oh, my God.”

Emma hadn’t even began to catch her breath when Sue stormed her way back to the desk, picking up Emma’s favourite gold heels, and the underwear and yellow blouse that had been tossed on the floor.

“Out.” Sue spat harshly. She hadn’t an ounce of patience left. A weak and lightheaded Emma sat herself up on the desk, regaining any consciousness she thought she might have left before fumbling off of the desk and letting reality set in. She burnt up, humiliation holding her throat tightly. She grabbed at the clothing she had taken off before scrambling to put it back on before her head lowered to the ground. There wasn’t a chance on earth that she could ever look Sue in the eye again. Sue walked over to the door, pulling it open and waiting for the frightened redhead to saunter her way out of the room and into the dark corridor, thanking God desperately for the loud bass coming from the dance that must have covered up her ridiculous moaning. 

Sue slammed the door shut. She found her way over to the desk quickly and she felt her throat closing up when she saw the small, glossy pool Emma had made in the middle of her desk. She choked on a whimper. There was no way she could give in. Emma wasn’t even here but she felt like she would know if she had given in. Images of Emma flashed through Sue’s hazy thoughts and the dirty cries that she had been hearing no less than two minutes ago haunted her brain. 

“Fuck this.” She grumbled before leaning forward and resting her hand down on the desk for extra support. Her other hand worked its way down her own track pants and into her underwear; she was disgusted by the sheer wetness that she found. Her stomach turned and she began to work her fingers against herself, her knees giving as the pressure she had been trying to push away her desire for finally hit her. She made messy circles against her flesh and she blurted out groans, coming pathetically in no more than fifteen seconds, the image of Emma fucking herself allowing her no mercy. She let out of deep breath before picking up one of the trophies from her desk and tossing it across the room in frustration.

“Fuck this.”


End file.
